1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing system and, more particularly, to an image processing system for filling the inside of an image outline that is synthesized from a plurality of outlines.
2. Description of the Related Art
A method for synthesizing a plurality of image outlines and filling the inside thereof is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 1-164992. In this method, individual image outlines are filled and then the filled images are synthesized. As shown in FIG. 1, two image outlines generated by an outline generator 1 are stored in work memories 2 and 3, respectively. The insides of the two image outlines stored in the work memories 2 and 3 are filled under the control of a transfer controller 4 by filling circuits 5 and 6, respectively, and the filled image outlines are then transferred through an OR circuit 7 to a bit map memory 8.
An example of the concrete operation of the above-described method is shown in FIG. 2. Two image Outlines are stored in the work memories 2 and 3, and the insides thereof are filled by the filling circuits 5 and 6, respectively. The filled image outlines are overlapped by the OR circuit 7 and stored in the bit map memory 8.
However, in the above-described method, if the number of image outlines to be synthesized is increased, it will be necessary to provide the work memories and the filling circuits corresponding in number to the image outlines. The conventional method therefore has the disadvantage that the scale of the circuitry will be increased extremely if a large number of image outlines is synthesized.